With Auntie
by crimson-obsidian-rose
Summary: We all know how close the Resembool trio has been since childhood, but we never get to see the bond between the Elric brothers and Sara Rockbell, or between Winry and Trisha. Just how close were these kids and their 'Aunties? A two-shot
1. Elric Brothers & Sara Rockbell 1

Hello peoples of Earth (and any other planet, I'm not here to judge!), my name is crimson-obsidian-rose, and this would be my first FullMetal Alchemist fanfic! This story was inspired by something that I was wondering once, just how close are the Elric brothers to Winry's parents, and Winry to Trisha? I thought about that for a while, and thus this story was formed. It's going to be a two-shot; the first chapter is a scene with the Elric brother's relationship with Sara Rockbell.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, Hiromu Arakawa does

**

* * *

With Auntie**

Chapter 1

"Good Morning Auntie Sara! Is Winry home?" The sweet, smiling innocent face of the four year old Alphonse Elric greeted Sara Rockbell as she opened the door to find him, and his older brother Edward, waiting.

"Good morning boys! No, Winry went out to get some groceries with her father, but you can come in and wait for her, it's pretty hot out today."

The two boys entered the Rockbell home, and Sara couldn't help but notice the distant, annoyed face being worn by Ed. A small smile tugged at her lips; she had a feeling she knew what this was about.

"So," she started, "I heard you asked Winry to marry you yesterday, Ed." And although she was only wearing a small smile, it was taking all she had to keep herself from breaking out into a massive grin. Especially when the young boy puffed his cheeks and narrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

"She turned him down." Al said, and his brother glared.

"But do you know why, Al?" Sara was genuinely curious, and when she heard the boy's answer a smile broke out.

"She said she wouldn't marry him cuz he's too short."

And at that Ed became even angrier, and he had decided that it wasn't worth waiting anymore. He got up off his chair and turned to the door, but before he could get out something his Aunt Sara said had stopped him.

"Is that all? Well, I know a way that you could become much taller."

The 5 year old turned around, but he was skeptical.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but before I show it to you, you have to promise not to tell anyone about it because-" Sara quickly turned her head left and right, motioned for the boys to move in closer, and whispered "-it's a secret!"

At that, both of the boys' eyes widened.

"A secret?" Al repeated, and Sara nodded.

"It's a super secret potion my aunt showed me when I was little to help me grow taller, and I haven't showed it anybody before."

"Not even Winry?"

"No, not even Winry."

"It's not milk, is it?" Ed asked, looking very serious. Sara knew of his dislike for milk, so she gave him a very serious head shake in return.

"No Ed, it is not milk. Now, you boys wait here, and I'll go whip up 2 tall glasses." And with that, she headed into the kitchen, leaving the 2 boys waiting in the living room.

* * *

It was only a few minutes later when Sara Rockbell returned with, as promised, 2 tall glasses filled with a cold brown-colored drink.

"Okay, boys, drink up!" She said with a smile, but the boys seemed reluctant to try the liquid.

"Don't worry, it tastes good!" The boys trusted Sara enough to believe her, so they slowly lifted their cups to their mouths.

"Wow, this tastes good!" Ed exclaimed, and internally Sara sighed with relief. It was Ed who she was worried wouldn't like the drink more than Al.

"Thank you Auntie Sara!" Al exclaimed.

"You're welcome Al, I'm glad you like it. But remember, you boys have to keep this a secret okay?" She pressed her finger up to her lips, and the two boys nodded, slurping down the last drips of liquid in there cups, 2 identical liquid moustaches formed on their upper lips.

Then, after the boys had placed their empty glasses in the sink, they heard a barking sound coming from outside of the house.

"Looks like they're back…" Sara commented, as the back door opened and Winry walked in, holding her little puppy Den in her hands and her father walking in behind her. The three kids (and puppy) went back outside and spent the rest of the day playing, until night had fallen and the 2 boys had returned to the Elric household. When Winry went back home, she spotted the two glasses still in the sink and turned to her mother.

"Mommy… why did you make chocolate milk today?"

* * *

I know this was pretty short, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same! Please levae a review!

crimson-obsidian-rose


	2. Winry Rockbell & Trisha Elric 1

Although I still haven't got many hits/reviews on the first chapter of this story (which I may keep a two shot or add more independent one-shots too, I'm not sure yet), I've decided to post the next chapter. This one is a lot darker and deeper than the first one, and it takes place obviously, right after Winry finds out about her parent's death. Oh, and there is a very small, mostly ignorable amount of EdxWin in this chapter, but it's nothing serious.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, Arakawa does though (lucky!)

So without further ado, here's chapter 2 (oh, that rhymes!)

* * *

Chapter 2

"They…they died…?" The young girl's voice was barely over a whisper as she spoke these words, and she said them it was though all her joys had been punched right out of her small figure. She collapsed, her knees banging into the hand wood floor and her face burying itself into her small palms. Her hands did nothing to muffle the sound of her sobs, which shattered the heavy air inside the house and echoed throughout the room, causing the hearts of both Alphonse and Edward Elric to further plummet into their stomachs (they had first fallen when the boys had heard the news). Pinako, being the hardened old woman she was, wasn't crying, but it was obvious that she was just as hurt by the news as any of them; she was sucking on her pipe with much less vitality than normal as she tightly grasped the military letter in her hand. The young puppy Den sat in the corner; his head bowed down and covered by his paw, as though he too was silently mourning the loss of his owner's parents.

"Winry." Pinako called her granddaughter softly, but the girl said nothing, her sobs continuing.

"Winry, dear, please stop crying, it isn't going to help anything now." Pinako tried, this time getting results, though not the ones she hoped for.

"No!" The young girl exclaimed, raising her face from her hands. Her face had become completely red, as was the normal for pale skin, and tears were falling from her eyes so rapidly it was like a miniature waterfall. "You're wrong!" And somehow she managed to keep her balance enough to stand up and run out of the house.

Pinako watched her granddaughter's retreating back with a heavy sigh; she knew there was nothing she could do for the girl now but let her finish crying. The Elric brothers, though, thought differently, and wiping away the few tears he himself was shedding, Ed stood up and declared "I'm going after her." And with that, he too ran out of the door.

"Wait for me, Ed!" Al called, wiping the tears off his face too as he ran out after Ed and Winry.

* * *

Winry Rockbell had probably never run faster than she was running now as she went down the large hill and headed to the river, her place of salvation. Maybe it was because she had been too distracted by her parent's deaths, or because her tears were ruining her vision and thought process, but the young girl didn't realize she was going much to quickly for the steepness of this slope. 

"Winry! Winry, wait!" She heard Ed's voice calling in the distance, but that only made her want to run harder; couldn't they just leave her alone now? But what Winry failed to see was that Ed wasn't just calling her, he was also trying to warn her, and before she even saw it coming she tripped over a large tree root and skidded down a good 10 feet of the hill face first. Pain overwhelmed her body, especially a severe stinging from her right knee, but instead of making any move to look at it she merely buried her face into the tall grass and continued to sob, even louder than before if possible.

It wasn't long before Ed caught up to her, and when he sat down next to her and pulled her up she latched onto him, now sobbing heavily into his right shoulder. Now that she was sitting up Ed could see the damaged that was caused when she tripped; she was completely covered in dirt and several small cuts, but worst of all she also had a very large scrape on her knee, and it was bleeding hard.

"Al!" Ed called to his brother who'd been running up behind him and had just reached the duo. "Go get mom!"

Al nodded hurriedly, and ran back up to the Elric household, which was now a lot closer to the kids than the Rockbell one. All the while Winry's face remained buried in Ed's shirt, and the 6 year old boy had no idea what to do. It wasn't everyday he saw Winry crying; she just wasn't that type of girl. But as strange as her actions were, they were also slightly comforting. It felt nice, knowing that Winry trusted him like this.

Still, Ed was relieved when Al returned, this time with his mother running up behind him.

* * *

"Ed, what happened?" She asked, her tone filled with alarm. All Ed did was pointing helplessly at the crying girl, and Trisha nodded. 

"Thank you Ed." She whispered, and gently she placed her arms around the girl's waist. Slowly she pulled Winry off of her son and carried her up, resting her against her shoulder.

"Mo-mommy…?" The girl questioned silently, but when she opened her eyes a small blush formed on her cheeks and her tears continued to fall, though not as noisily as earlier.

"Shhh… it's okay now…" Trisha murmured softly, and Winry buried her face into her shoulder, allowing her tears to fall freely.

"There, all better." Trisha said as she finished tying the bandage to Winry's knee, which had finally stopped bleeding. But Winry was still crying, even as she tried to murmur her thanks. Pinako had already told Trisha of the news, so it was no question to her as to why the girl was crying so hard.

"Winry," Trisha began as she tucked a lock of the girl's dirt stained blonde hair behind her ears and wiping away one of her tears, "I know what it's like to lose someone close to you, and I know it hurts more than anything. It hurts so much that you feel like you never want to stop crying, that you'll do anything to see them again, but never forget Winry, there are still many people around you who love you and never want to see you be hurt. Think about Ed and Al, and about Granny and Den, and me too, do you think we like to see you cry?" Here the small girl shook her head, and Trisha continued.

"That's right. And what about your mommy and daddy, do you think they'd like it if they saw you crying this much?" Again Winry shook her head and Trisha pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't ever forget this Winry; your parents may not be here, but they are always going to be with you in your heart, right here…" Trisha said, pointing at the girl's heart, and Winry's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh, so always make sure that you are as happy as you can be, so that your parent's will always be proud of you, okay?"

Winry paused, taking all of this in, before breaking out into a small smile.

"Thank you Auntie Trisha." The girl said, wrapping her arms tightly around the older woman's waist and giving her a tight hug, which Trisha lovingly returned.

As Winry turned to leave the house, Trisha added one more thing.

"And don't forgot Winry, if you ever need someone, a mom, to talk to, you are always welcome here."

Again Winry gave a tiny smile and a nod as she headed out to go home and get cleaned up.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? I would just like to thank Birdcrazy for being my first reviewer and Silver Souhait for fav-ing this story! 

Please Review with any comments/criticism/suggestions for future fics, etc. you may have. I really value your opinions!!

crimson-obsidian-rose


End file.
